The Adventures of Joe & Macy
by im.a.smut
Summary: A series of smut, lust, and romantic ventures starring Macy and Joe!
1. The Noise Downstairs

**Author's Note**: This is **NOT** a _Jonas__ Brothers'_ story. This is a _**LUCAS**__ Brothers'_ story. Joe is Joe _LUCAS_ from the TV show **JONAS**, as well as his brothers, Kevin _LUCAS_ and Nick _LUCAS_. Enjoy the Jacy ficlets!

_**001**_: The Noise Downstairs

"Shh!" Macy shushed the raven haired, faux hawked boy. They were rolling around on the bed, laughing and giggling, when the brunette heard a noise, that distracted her from their tickle fight.

"What?" Joe whispered to the brunette that had straddled him.

"Listen!" Macy put her finger to her mouth, shushing him again.

Joe smacked his lips, then got quiet as he tried to hear what the brunette thought she heard. After a while of silence, he was about speak until he heard a soft thud. He looked to Macy with his eyes bucked as they exchanged a glance.

They heard it again and jumped off the bed and tip-toed into the hallway.

The noise was coming from downstairs. It sounded like a chair or another object hitting a wall. Macy wanted to check out the noise, but Joe wanted to stay behind. _He is such a coward_. Macy teased him until he agreed to come with her.

Joe followed behind Macy with his hand on her waist, as if he was holding a shield to protect him. Macy chortled at how big of coward he was, using her as a shield. She shook her as she continued to walk.

On their way down the hall, Joe was inching his hands up her curves then cupped her breast. Macy wiggled and stopped then remove his hands. Joe then engulfed his mouth into her neck as Macy squirmed and giggled.

"Stop." She tried not to laugh then Joe slid his hands into her short shorts and down her panties. Macy gasped and her knees buckled, when she felt the tip of his finger brushing against her bead.

"Joe! S-s-s-st-ooop-p-pp." She stuttered with a moaned, trying to stand straight.

Joe used his free hand to brush a few strands of Macy's hair behind her ear. He nibbled on her ear as he continued to tickled her bead.

Macy moaned as she tried to compose herself while Joe violated her bead. He was not only tickling it, he was moving in a circular motion and that was driving her sex wild, as she felt herself becoming wet.

"Joe," Macy moaned, "the noise downstairs!" She leaned back against Joe. Hoping that would stop him.

"It can wait." He pushed onto the wall chest first as Macy gasped. The rhythm of his finger picked up some speed making Macy moan against the wall, her knees started to buckle and Joe grabbed her hips to stop her from going to the floor.

Macy started whimpering as a new tingling feeling was taking over her body. She let out a groan and banged her fist into the wall.

Joe laughed at the brunette's reactions and pushed his finger harder against her bead, tripling his motion.

Macy screamed and clawed for the wall as her legs buckled. A shock shot through her body, sending waves up her spine, making the brunette's toes curl, eyes roll, mouth gape, and fist ball. She could hardly even breath. Macy eventually made a sound, but it so soft, it was almost inaudible.

Macy finally started to breath again, but it was out of control, as if she was having an asthma attack. She bit her bottom lip trying to regain control over her body.

"You are so evil." Macy said through moans as she whimpered.

Joe chuckled, "I know!" He smiled then slip his free hand into her shorts and Macy groaned. He was now massaging her bead and fingering her hole at the same time.

Macy pushed back against Joe, then stopped once she felt his erect member, bulging from his sweatpants.

Joe bit his lips and moaned as he felt her buttock rub against his member. He continued to violate her bead and hole, while rubbing his member against her butt.

Macy whined as she was being felt up and grind against. This was torture to the brunette, but it felt so good. She was soaked and wet and she could hear her juices being swished around.

"Cum for me." Joe breathed against her ear while giving her soft kisses on the back of her neck.

That was it for Macy. She was on the verge of climaxing anyway and she let it out, right then and there. She arched her back and pressed her arms against the wall. She bounced on his finger and closed her eyes and a few more seconds came. She came. It spewed all over Joe's finger and into his hand. She collapsed against the wall.

Joe removed his hands from her shorts. He had a handful of her juices. He smiled with a nod and licked his hands and fingers clean. He then turned Macy towards him.

Macy looked a mess. She was sweaty, her hair covered her face, her eyes where watery, her cheeks were flushed. Joe held her face and wiped her hair away.

"You still want to check on the noise." He grinned.

Macy gave Joe a piercing glare. If looks could kill, Joe would be dead.


	2. The Noise Upstairs

_**002**_: The Noise Upstairs

That noise that was coming from the first floor that sounded like a chair hitting the wall. Was exactly what it sounded like. What was making the chair hit the wall? That's the mystery.

Kevin sat in the rocking chair with his head tilted back at the top of the chair, eyes shut as he let out yawned and smacked his lips. He looked over to his Nick, who was read sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table.

Nick crossed his feet, rocking them side to side, reading a book. It wasn't anything else to do, either have a staring contest with Kevin or read a book. Knowing Nick he read a book, then every now and then, he would glance over to Kevin.

Their moment of silence was interrupted when heard a noise from upstairs. Kevin glared pver to Nick, stopping in the chair. Nick closed his book and exchanged a glance. They lent an ear to listen closely. They hear a muffled noise and a light squeal.

Nick looked back to his brother. Kevin bit the sides on his mouth. They don't remember anybody being upstairs. Mom. Dad annd Frankie were still gone. Joe was supposed to go over Macy's. Was someone breaking in? They waited for a another sound, but it stayed silent. Kevin took a deep breath and turned to his brother.

"Wind must've blew a window open!" He said to Nick.

Upstairs Macy propped up on hands and her knees, trying to catch her breath as she tried to crawl away from Joe. Joe grabbed the rim of her short shorts, pulling her back to him as she dug her nails into the carpet.

Joe dragged her back into the room and slammed the door. Macy rolled on her back, rubbing her eyes weeping. Joe grabbed her leg and dragged her to the bed. He pulled her off the floor by her arms and and dropped her on the bed.

Macy sprawled across the bed as Joe, in one swift motion, pulled off her shorts along with her panties and dropped them to the floor. Joe loosened the drawstring on his pj pants and stepped out of them. Macy lifted her head to see Joe in just his T-shirt and member dangling underneath. She laid her head on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Kevin and Nick juumped when they heard a loud moan. They snapped their head to the stairs and exchanged a glance. They heard another sound, but this one was louder and longer.

Macy laid with her knees bent and pressed to her chest as Joe stood over her, thrusting his member into her entrance. Macy wasn't fond of this position, in fact she hated this position. All it caused her was pain and pleasure, more pleasure than pain. She still hated it.

"Ooh!!" She moaned and closed her eyes tight as his member hit a spot.

She hated this position, it gave Joe all the power over her. Also have her legs and knees pressed against her chest and stomach the whole time, isn't a comfortable position. She always cramped after this position.

Another moan and cry escaped her mouth as Joe worked her body. Finally he let her legs go and laid into her chest and he thrust into her deeper.

Kevin and Nick were now creeping up the stairs. The could hear Macy at the bottom of the steps. Kevin shush Nick from laughing as they made their way to the top of stairs.

The moaning became louder as they made it Joe's door. Kevin pressed his ear to the door and his jaw dropped at the noises Macy was making. The look on Kevin's face made Nick put his ear to the door and he did the same as his brother.

Macy was gripping the sheets tight, digging her nails into Joe's back. He started to thrust harder into the brunette. Macy screamed as he continued his hard thrust. She bit down on her lips hard, taking in every thrust.

"Oh my god!" Kevin mouthed.

"I'm gonna cum." They heard Macy moan.

Their eyes went wide as they heard the bed squeak louder, then floor being scraped and the headboard knocking. They could hear their brother and Macy's moans building up to their climax.

Skin started to smack, Macy moans turned into squeals, the bed shook harder.

"I'm cumming." Macy moaned.

Nick became excited as did Kevin.

"Cum for me." Joe moaned.

Kevin eyes widened. Joe was talking dirty.

They reached their climax. Macy let out a long moan, Joe just let out a few deep breaths.

Macy fell back on the bed, satisfied, as she smiled at Joe. Joe smiled back then bit his bottom lip. After catching her breath Macy sat propped herself on her arms as Joe leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Oh wow!" Joe and Macy turned their heads to see two curly haired boy's standing at the threshold.

"I never thought I would hear Macy scream that loud." Nick grinned.

Macy groaned in embarrassment as she fell back into the bed covering her face.

"Aw, don't let their ignorance take away your happiness." Joe chortled.

Macy groaned again and turned her back to Joe as Kevin and Nick laughed.


	3. Wakey Quickie

_**003**_. Wakey Quickie

Joe woke up turning to his best friend, Macy Misa. He watched as she slept in her navy blue and white horizontal striped panties and a navy blue wifebeater. Trailing his fingers up her arms with a smirk on his face. He liked the way her beater was hugging her feminine, yet boyish curves.

Macy made a noise before she gave an inaudible moan, giving a stretch before turning on her back, with turning her head to Joe. She reached over putting her finger on his nose, tracing her finger to his chin and pulled him into a kiss.

Joe put his hands around her waist pulling her body closer to his as they shared innocent kiss, considering what they did last night. Macy draped her leg over his thigh as they lapped lips. She smiled into his lips breaking their kiss, rejecting his advantages for a quickie. Joe pouted and Macy giggled.

He didn't take 'No' for an answer, like he would take candy from a baby. Which is something Joe would never do. He grabbed her leg and rolling on top.

Bending her knees and crossing her legs trying to block him of any access of her body, Macy removed a few strands from her face and she laughed at Joe's many sad faces. She crossed her arms over her chest when Joe reached for the strap of her beater. Shaking her head hoping Joe would take her blocks as a note to quit. Like that would stop Joe.

Macy tried to contain herself when Joe grazed his lips over her neck. She moved her neck giving him better access. His kisses were soft and playful, yet she sense the lust as he lips brushed against hers, causing her to drop her guard and lay her legs straight.

Joe opened her legs, lips locked in a lustful kiss as he tugged on the rim of her panties. She sat up on her elbows, their lips still intact cupping his face as he ran his hand up her arm, cupping her cheek and groped her under her shirt with his free hand. Their kiss deepened as Joe cupped her breast while playing with her nipple. A few moans escaped Macy's lips into Joe.

Joe lifted her beater, taking his breast into his mouth. Macy moaned holding herself on her hands watching his mouth make love to her nipples. He sucked, nibbled and tugged as she ran her finger for his faux-hawk. More moans escaping as he moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

Another a long kiss as he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, he laid her on the bed, crawling between her legs as he brushed her hands through her hair. He planted chaste kisses down her body. From her lips to her chin, from her neck to her breast, from her stomach to her navel, all the down to the rim of her panties.

Macy slid her shirt over her head and dropped it the floor. She propped her head to see what was tingling between her enter thigh. Joe kissed his way down her thighs. He lifted her body, pulling her panties down, revealing her shaved sex, before swiping them off her feet. Her feet hit the bed, making it bounce along with her C-cup breast.

Joe licked his lip as her looked over the naked specimen lying on his bed. Last night happened so face, he couldn't remember a thing. So today he would make sure it was something worth remembering.

He leaned over giving her a quick peck before propping her legs and teased the opening of her sex with his lips. He kissed her inner thighs, tracing his tongue over her muscles as he made his way to her opening.

Macy gasped as she felt his cold finger rub against her bud through her folds. Joe smiled at the sounds of her soft moans as he teased her bud. A long moan escaped her lips as she finger the tip of his tongue grazed her pearl as she bucked.

Joe chuckled and he closed his lips, sucking lightly. Macy gripped the sheets squirming as Joe started to nibble on her bud. A groan from Macy as he released her bud, She felt a tongue slid into her sex and arched off the bed.

She ran her fingers through his hair, grinding against his face as he feasted on her delicious moist sex. Licking her lips, biting her tongue, eyes shut, as she moans turned in lights gasps and a few whines.

"Oh yes!" She breathed opening her legs wider putting them over his shoulders. Giving him more access to feast upon.

She gulped as she felt his tongue pressing the back of her entrance. She struggled to get a moan out as her body shivered. Joe lapped her up, drinking her juices as the spewed into his mouth. Her breathing back under control as he ticking her walls with tongue.

"Mmm!" She breathed when Joe lounged onto her bud, sucking lightly and nibbling softly.

He looked up as Macy caressed her breast, pinching her nipples and licking her lips. He was under turned on, from waking up to a sight like Macy. He was hard the minute she left out her first moan of the day. Watching her fondle herself got him harder.

A gasped was heard from Macy as Joe slid a finger into her sex. She arched her back as her fingered slowly, he slid in another finger as her body jerked. She started to ride his fingers as he stroked against her grinds.

Macy breathed arching her neck as she bounced on his finger. Joe lifted his face from her bud, biting his lips before he sat up to give Macy a kiss while he continued to finger his friend.

Picking up his strokes, their kiss deepened. He could feel her riding his fingers. She whined as he slid his finger out of her sex. He grinned putting his fingers to her mouth, letting her taste her sweetness. She sucked his fingers dry and went back to his lips.

Joe felt a hand tug on his briefs Macy was becoming frisky. He didn't mind and pulled them off his body. He is erect member stood attention as Macy eyes widened. She didn't do oral, but she thought about it tonight.

They engaged into another kiss as Joe stroke his member, before sliding himself into her moist entrance, getting moan from Macy and slid the rest of himself inside of her.

A few good thrust before he found his rhythm. Joe looked at Macy with her eyes closed in ecstasy as she bounced underneath him. He grabbed her leg, shifting her body to go a little deeper. His thrust turned into slams as Macy bit her lips and gripped the sheets.

"Ooh!" She breathed, trying to hold back as his slams became harder. "Oh yes!"

Joe started to slow his slams that turned back to slow strokes, getting a groan from Macy as she wrapped her arms around his under his arms, pulling him on top of her. He could feel her firm nipples against his chest as he picked up his rhythm.

Their bodies moving in unison as Macy dug her nails into his back. Joe loved it when she scratched him. This was one of his turn-ons as he picked up more speed, causing more whines and moans to spill out the brunettes' mouth.

He lifted her legs, gaining more access as he went deeper. The sound of her moans with his grunts filled the room. He bent down whispering a few dirty words in her ear before they shared a kiss.

Macy flipped the script as she was now on top, rocking her hips on his meat as he grabbed her hips, guiding her as she started to grind into his. His hands fondled her cheeks, giving them few squeezes and a smack. He let out soft moan as she started to bounce on his meat.

His nails dug into her hips as started to roll her hips, causing him to let out another moan. "Oh fuck!"

She leaned in for a kiss, moaning into his mouth. Joe grunted thrusting himself as deep as he could while she grind against him. He got on his elbows watching her bounce, her warm moist sex rubbing against his hardened member. He held her hips as he moaned and bit his lips.

Macy slowed her pace, grinding into his thrust. Joe tugged on her hair pulling her into a kiss. Their passionate lustful kiss ended when Joe pushed her on her back, wrapped her legs around his waist as she placed her arms around his neck. He got on his knees and slammed himself inside of her.

His picked up his pace, slamming like a jackrabbit. Macy bit her lips hard as she tried to contain herself. She bounced on his dick calling gout his name. Joe couldn't control himself.

Macy clutched the sheets and bit her lips and let out incoherent moans. "I'm gonna cum." She whined and he thrust deeper.

She arched her body, biting her lip before let out a loud squeal with a moan; she was reaching her climax as Joe picked up his pace. She arched her body off the bed, bucking and jerking. Her breathing getting out of control, her walls squeezing his member as he continued his motion.

Before he knew it, she came. He could feel her sweetness milking his meat as she rode out her short orgasm. He continued his thrust milking his member with her juices. He smiled as she collapsed on the bed. He wasn't near his climax, but he figured she needed the rest. He gave a few more strokes before sliding out. He gave a quick peck on her forehead then whispered.

"I can wait!" He bit his lip.

Stella Malone strutted up the walkway of the old firehouse, in her Mantis Academy uniform and dark navy blue wedges, her hair draped in curls, bounced as she made her way to the front door.

They shared a kissed as Macy closed her eyes in the moment. Their finger intertwined as Joe bit her bottom lip, deepening the kiss.

She reached her purse for her key that Mr. Jonas gave her to the house. Since the kiss with Joe and Stella, she comes over a lot often. Plus he got tired of getting up to answer the door. This was also a way for Stella to come over and wake the boys and for her to sneak in on Joe in the mornings. Stella wanted to know even after their kiss why did Joe decide to just stay friends. She fondled for her keys in her unorganized purse and stuck in the keyhole.

Stella unlocked the first door; she let herself be known by knocking on the second door.

Nick opened the door to a happy and cheerful Stella who waved with her bright smile.

"I'm here!" Stella said in a singsong voice that echoed through the house.

Joe and Macy stopped in heated venture, groaning inwardly in frustration. Macy looked to Joe rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Macy huffed as she heard Stella's voice; she was getting for ready her second round. She looked at Joe.

"Seriously you guys are not ready?" Stella said as she looked at Nick's bedroom attire. "It's 6 o'clock." Stella said trying to gain access into the house but Nick blocked her entrance each time. "Why won't you let me in?"

"Umm..." Nick tried to think of a lie. As much as he would love to see Joe get in trouble with Stella. Macy in the picture could come to catastrophic proportion.

"What are you doing?" Joe watched as Macy slid under the cover. He hissed as she felt her lips cover his member. He bit his lips as he jerked and gasped as she started to suck him off. Joe gripped the sheets.

"Nick move!" Stella became irritated by Nick's game. Stella may not look like the strongest person, but when she needs to she shows her strength. Stella pushed through Nick, knocking him out of the way as she walked into the living room.

"What is your problem?" Stella asked as Nick picked himself of the floor. "Does Joe have a girl upstairs?"

"No!" Nick shook his head with a smirk this wasn't helping. "It's just we would appreciate it when you called when you come. Everybody was sleep. Joe is sleep and Kevin is sleep. We appreciate the wake up call, but come on Stella, at least call." He told the blonde.

"Nick?" Stella gave Nick a piercing glare with her arms crossed. Since when did Nick have a problem with Stella coming over in the mornings? "Does Joe have a girl upstairs?"

"No." Nick said simply.

Stella put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Okay. Then Joe wouldn't mind if I went upstairs to see him." Stella dodged up the stairs with Nick right behind her. The chase ensues.

Stella beat Nick to it. She ran into Joe's room slamming the door behind her and locked it. Nick banged on the door as Stella back away dusting her hands off.

"What's with all the noise?" Joe said stepping behind Stella.

Stella jumped as she turned around to Joe. "Oh my gosh."

She could not stop herself from staring at Joe's wet body. He stood with a towel wrapped around his waist as the water dripped down his body. Stella concluded that he just got out of the shower.

Joe smirked as Stella tried to contain herself from touching his body. She quickly covered her eyes. "You should put some clothes on!"

"I was about to, 'til you came barging in my room." Joe said walking to his closet. He dropped his towel and Stella quickly looked away. She caught a glimpse of his naked booty.

"My bad Joe, I just thought you would have been ready by now." Stella lied, wishing she were somewhere else right now.

Joe looked back at his best friend with a big grin as he searched through his drawer for some underwear. "Well you are welcome to watch me get dressed or you can wait downstairs."

"Yeah I'll do." Stella rushed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Macy peeked her head out of the bathroom door, to make sure the coast was clear. She looked over to Joe, who now had on his boxer and t-shirt.

"Joe?" Macy called softly and Joe turned around. "I can't find my panties."

Joe looked at Macy and started to laugh while shaking his head.

-------

**A/N: I felt this chapter need to be longer so redid it. I hope you like it!**


End file.
